


Always on the mind

by powertrip1000



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powertrip1000/pseuds/powertrip1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa lives her life as intended when acquaintance and long-time, long-distance crush Clarke Griffin brings some unexpected drama because that picture is awfully suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> This world is not quite our modern world. Cars are called cars but they fly in the sky, same-sex/race/gender don't set one human apart from another, and instead of being The Commander Lexa is Royalty. Geographical location will also be used as titled in the show and as made up by the author. Fashion and architecture is New York esque.

It wasn’t the first time Lexa had ever punched Bellamy Blake in the nose -- there was that time in the fifth grade when he made fun of her for not talking and also stole her baseball, that also earned him a punch in the nose. 

This was the first time she had no explanation for the principal or for her mother, however. In the fifth grade she had been quick to defend his theft of the baseball gifted to her by her late grandfather. 

Now? Now there was no excuse. She wasn’t even willing to excuse herself, it had all happened so fast...

“I… my hand slipped,” she said, refusing to blink as her mother’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Your hand slipped, darling?” Her mother rose an eyebrow and then leaned back slightly. “But you’re usually so coordinated, martials arts… fencing… tennis…”

Lexa noticed her principal try not to laugh at her mother’s sarcasm and let out a sigh. The principal wouldn’t do anything because of who her mother was so Lexa didn’t feel afraid. She just felt uncomfortable with her mother’s knowing gaze. 

“I’m… he... “

“Lexa, another student spoke to me privately and said they witnessed Bellamy call you a ‘bastard freak’ and something about your ‘cutting yourself’ or the other. We are fully aware that you were provoked by these nasty things said to you and… well, if you and your mother would like Bellamy will be held accountable for his behaviour..”

“Yes, of course,” Lexa was almost thankful for Bellamy’s forethought to have used those words, uncomfortable with the real reason she had lashed out this time. She had never cared for his opinion before, but today… today she overheard… and… “but I’m sure he’ll back off now that his nose is broken?”

“Does he do this often?” Her mother challenged. “And you simply had enough which required violence?”

 

“Mother, it’s jealousy,” Lexa said, looking down at her school kilt and refusing to meet her mother’s gaze, “my peers are jealous of me and my talents… Bellamy is simply forward about it.”

She heard her mother sigh and listened as the principal promised to get in touch with Bellamy’s parents as well. 

“Lexa please wait outside while I talk to your very understanding principal.” 

Lexa stood up and quietly left. She could still hear her mother’s soft voice after, however. 

“Who told you?” Lexa’s mother asked the principal, “the student, I mean.”

“One of Bellamy’s friends, Clarke Griffin.”

Lexa startled at this information, blushing and looking down at her feet thinking of Clarke doing that for her. 

“Hm,” Lexa’s mother said, “nice girl. Her mother and I are friends.”

Lexa crossed her arms and waited. 

“Clarke also tells me that Lexa gets a lot of comments said about her…” the principal said. Now that it’s been brought to my attention I’ll make sure to keep an eye out. 

“No need, Pike,” Lexa heard her mother say. “Lexa’s future means she’ll always be alone… it’ll be easier on her if kids keep alienating her.”

Lexa bit her lip, listening to her mother’s words and simply knowing them to be true. 

The door opened and Lexa made knowing eye contact with her mother, not bothering to hide the fact that she overheard what was said in the office. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly. 

“To tennis, darling. How about I watch you practice today?” 

While usually her nanny, Gustus, would pick her up and transport her from school to tennis on Thursdays, her mother sent him home and led Lexa to her personal car instead. 

“Maybe we need to find another way for you to control yourself. Martial arts are only for defense -- you never attack someone unless attacked. You could have seriously hurt that boy when you let anger get the best of you.” 

Lexa refused to make eye contact as her mother’s anger presented, now that they were alone in the car. 

“I’m sorry,” she said after a few minutes, realising her mother wouldn’t drive until she said something. 

“This isn’t like you, darling,” her mother buckled her seatbelt and push-started the vehicle. “More importantly, you’re my heir. You can’t afford these setbacks or behaviours. We’re royalty.”

Lexa sighed and stared out the window as her mother’s car lifted from the ground, the wheels tucking in and flight mode starting to engage. 

Her mother vocally announced coordinates and soon they were on track to the tennis club. 

“Mother… I… he does often say those things…” Lexa hesitated to say more. She knew she could tell her mother anything but this was embarrassing and uncomfortable. 

“And? You know he’s jealous, don’t dwell on another’s emotions. Be strong and continue holding your head high.”

“... but today I was the one jealous of him.”

The confession is as humiliating as her feelings, and her mother’s eyes cut to her suddenly. She turns her body to her, ignoring the Polis skyline and traffic as they were auto piloted to the destination. 

“In what way, Lexa?”

Lexa sucked in a breath and shyly met her mother’s gaze. 

“He… he kissed Clarke during a party on the weekend, everyone at school was gossipping about it... and then I saw them eating lunch together… I…”

“Clarke? Clarke Griffin?” Her mother blinks and then looks away from her, shocked. 

“I… he, then he said to me his usual insecure remarks but this time I just got so angry because Clarke gave him a smile and I was jealous.”

“Oh, my dear Lexa,” her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “even your mother has been a victim of crushes. I may understand a bit more but that is still no excuse for how you behaved.”

That day and that moment is what Lexa thinks of when she stops for a coffee in Polis square thirteen years later. She sits casually, sunglasses covering her as well as a hood over her head so no one would notice her, the born and bred Royal Commander of Earth: out of her Polis tower and away from responsibility for half an hour. Her work for the day had finished and she noticed some familiar faces of people she went to Azgeda Private School with stand behind her in line. 

One was her arch nemesis Bellamy Blake’s younger sister Octavia. Octavia had once punched her ex-girlfriend Costia three years ago at a banquet which had caused Lexa a huge headache and ultimate dumping of Costia at the time. Octavia was with her old chess club teammate Lincoln, a formidable chess opponent who was able to check her king once. Both were three years younger than her and didn’t notice her as they talked behind her. 

Eavesdropping was an accident, but she listened unashamedly when Clarke Griffin was mentioned. Apparently Clarke had been engaged -- which Lexa knew from social media -- to Finn Collins, son of a wealthy gold miner. Lincoln asked Octavia why the engagement was cancelled and Octavia’s voice dropped to a whisper, “she found out he paid for sex, those pictures were in the news… won’t even talk to her mom.”

Lexa cursed the whispers that left out some bits of the story, but felt like she had an idea of what happened. 

She casually purchased her takeout coffee and set on her ten minute walk home to Polis Tower. Above her, in the traffic skyline, an ambulance flew loudly by and Lexa bit her lip while lifting her cellphone from her coat pocket. 

Should she text Clarke?

They were friends… in a very strange way. In that strange ‘our moms were friends and we grew up getting long with each other’ way. Or in that ‘I had a crush on you and still find you admirable way.’

Still, she wasn’t close enough to be that kind of support, nor was she willing to take advantage of an emotional Clarke for her own benefit -- no matter how much being Clarke’s hero sounded nice. 

“I’m creepy again,” she scolded herself, taking a sip of coffee and scowling at her foolishness, as she did every time she found herself staring at Clarke during grade ten chemistry or from across the school courtyard as Clarke and her friends chatted… or during the intro to psychology course they both happened to take in Lexa’s first year. 

Lexa heard her phone chime in her palm and she answered it quickly. 

“Yes, Titus.”

“You’ve been requested for a dinner appointment, your highness,” TItus said gently. 

“I’m not quite in the mood, unless it’s imperative to next week’s conference I’d rather not. What time?”

“Six, by the Griffins.”

She froze at the curb and ignored the person that had to bump her shoulder from the sudden stop.

“The Griffins?”

“Yes. Shall I request next week instead?”

“Actually, TItus,” Lexa found herself saying, “I’ll meet with them. Please make arrangements for them and invite them to the tower.” 

“Certainly.”

Titus hung up and Lexa felt nerves wrack her body. She resumed walking to the tower, much faster than before. 

A few hours later, after reading the news headlines that gave way to Finn Collins publicly cheating on the esteemed Clarke Griffin, she patiently sat in her living room watching the clock slowly reach 6. It blinked at 6:02, and finally her assistant Tyler showed up to retrieve her. 

“The guests have arrived,” he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Thank you, Tyler,” Lexa stood up and smoothed down her already ironed blazer unnecessarily. She strolled out to the dining room and was met by Abby and Jake Griffin. 

No Clarke, then. She felt disappointed, but also very relieved and more relaxed. 

“Lexa! Thank you for seeing us tonight,” Abby leaned into her space and kissed her cheek. 

Lexa didn’t mind, Abby had been a great friend to her mother and was a nice woman Lexa respected. She tolerated a kiss cheek when they met every year or so. 

“I’m sure whatever you want to discuss is worth it,” Lexa said before shaking Jake’s hand, “Mr. Griffin.”

He grinned at her and the three of them sat down. 

Noticing the fourth plate, Abby gave an apologetic look, “Clarke would have come but she’s been… going through a lot.”

Not one for pretenses, Lexa gave a sympathetic ear. “I saw the news, I’m sure she’ll pull through, though…”

Abby and Jake looked heartbroken for their daughter and shared an uncomfortable look. 

Lexa cleared her throat and said, “Tyler, join us for dinner. We have an extra plate and you can get to know some old family friends and excellent contributors to Polis’s welfare.”

Tyler sat down as instructed, after introducing himself quickly to the Griffins. 

Everyone remained silent as the dinner staff brought some wine and the starter salad for the night. After getting halfway through the salad, Abby finally voiced her reason for requesting dinner. 

“While they were engaged, Finn’s father offered a private loan to upgrade Polis General…”

Lexa chewed and listened, remembering that upgrade had been needed but she opted to hold off to give most funding to homeless shelters in an attempt to eliminate poverty, assuming board members would be resourceful enough to find donors. 

“That bastard is now threatening entrapment, saying Clarke seduced his son for the funds, angry that his reputation is being affected because of his son’s… affair. He told some media that Clarke had tormented his son!”

Tyler looked scandalized as Jake and Abby were clearly and rightfully furious for their daughter’s sake, and Lexa placed her fork down to question, “he is trying to spin Clarke’s image so his son doesn’t look so bad in comparison?”

“Yeah,” said, looking very helpless, “and he has an advantage with the media here… some reporters have left voicemails asking for comments on Clarke’s ‘planned seduction’ of FInn Collins.” 

“How… utterly despicable,” Lexa said, feeling for Clarke’s unfair treatment. 

“And by doing so he’s frozen the hospital funding, which leaves the hospital in a very bad financial situation. The development that would have been done by now is on hold, not even completed, forcing our trauma wing to downsize and I wouldn’t come to you, Lexa, but last night a family of four that we should have been able to help were slowed by the construction and didn’t receive immediate care… It has really made Clarke feel like she’s at fault when she’s not.”

Lexa feels for Abby, she really does. She glances at Tyler and says, “Tyler will get in touch with your lawyers to see what our limits are, and I’ll do what I can with my position to get the horpital back on track so patients can be properly treated, I promise.”

Abby looks instantly relieved, then chuckles nostalgically. Lexa knows without her saying anything that she is remembering Lexa’s mother. 

\--  
\--

Clarke wore pajamas all day, everyday, for two months. She hadn’t shown up to Polis General and her mother, who is also her boss, hasn’t questioned it. Her father knocked on her door once in awhile with tea but ultimately left her alone, knowing that was what she needed. 

Wells, her best friend, had tried to kiss her when she broke down to him about Finn two months ago and, well, she never saw that one coming. Now she didn’t even have her best friend helping her through the worst breakup ever. 

Her friends kept texting if she’s okay and she thinks she is until the news outlets started gossiping about her and Finn breaking up… with him favoured in a fucked up way. 

So, she can admit it now, two months later... She’s a mess. A mess because she loved a guy and he turned out to be two-faced and, God, she can’t believe she fell for him and his false charms. She also can’t believe one of her best friends has apparently been in love with her for who knows how long and tried to kiss her when she was vulnerable. When did things get so fucked up? 

Worst of all, she can’t believe her failed relationship also managed to financially stunt her favourite place in the whole wide world -- Polis General. 

Her life was there -- helping people, saving lives, working for a better tomorrow...

“Clarke?” Her mother peeked into her room and looked nervously at the laundry thrown on the ground. Clarke is pitiful enough that Abby opted not to comment on the mess of her twenty-seven year old. Clarke rolled over, smiling weakly at her mother in greeting. After her breakup with Finn and Wells confessing his feelings, she just left her apartment and went to her parents place, having not left her childhood room since. 

“Your father and I just finished dinner with Lexa,” her mother said. 

“Lexa?” Clarke sat up, attentative. The only reason her parents would have for seeing Lexa would be, well, concerning the hospital. “Why?”

Abby entered the room further and to9ok a seat on Clarke’s reading chair. “We explained how Mr. Collins is negatively affecting public health care in his attempts to save face. Lexa has agreed to do what she can to help us get the hospital back in full shape so our patients can be treated with our full resources instead of the horrible conditions on our trauma centre...”

Clarke wondered how nice it must be to be Lexa, Royal Commander. No one would dare try and question her character like Clarke was being questioned. 

‘What about your affair?’ one voicemail her parents forgot to erase asked, ‘why target the Collins family? Any comment on the revelation that you blackmailed Finn and he was just trying to find a way out?’ 

Lexa was always set apart, different from others. Clarke always thought that was lonely as fuck, but these days she wished she was left alone. 

“How is she?” Clarke asked her mother, realising she hadn’t seen Lexa since the funeral three years ago, apart from social media or television and magazine mentions. 

“She’s doing well,” Abby responded, “she expected you at dinner too, I think, had an extra plate set up.”

Clarke smiled, fondly remembering dinners at the Royal manor when she was younger. Lexa didn’t speak much but she had always been nice to Clarke which is why Clarke once ratted out one of her best friends, Bellamy, for saying rude things to her when Lexa got in trouble for punching him, because she knew Lexa herself would never have told. The punch had made Bellamy back off, but Clarke had always told him before Lexa punched him that his problems with her were pathetic because Lexa was very nice. Nowadays, Bellamy Blake was a totally different person. 

“What do you think she’ll do?”

“Probably take over Collins funding,” Abby mused out loud. After a moment of silence, Abby asked tentatively. “Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?”

Clarke chewed her lip, “I don’t know, mom. I don’t want cameras following me around the hospital… reporters found my new number and…”

“Okay, that’s okay, I understand,” Abby leaned back in the chair and sat with Clarke until her daughter drifted off to sleep. 

\--  
\--

“She said media have been stalking their home to try and speak with Clarke, so either she can meet us tomorrow or we can go to the hospital if you’d like to avoid them,” Tyler communicated, reading from his phone. “You’d think the media would have given up in two and a half months but they just get more desperate.” 

Lexa thought about it and then told Tyler, “Media I can handle, like usual. We’re to be in Ikon by noon and already in her area. If it’s too much just tell her I can meet next month.”

Tyler texts the message and within a minute tells Lexa, “she says in that case come over for coffee and feel free to use the garage so you don’t have to wear sunglasses.”

Lexa chuckled at Abby’s playful message as Tyler coordinated the car autopilot to the Griffin house address. Lexa stared out the window and felt a little sad, as she always did in cars. Most of her conversations with her mother were in cars…

Soon they arrived outside the Griffin garage dock, media on the street below them. The garage opened and allows them in, and Lexa had to stretch and rub her eyes. She was meeting the Griffins on 30 hours of no sleep, after all. 

Tyler let out a long yawn and the door to the large house opened, allowing them both entry. 

“Come in,” a voice called them. 

Lexa walked forward to where the voice was heard, entering the kitchen and being greeted by the scent of fresh coffee. 

More awakening than the coffee was the sight of Clarke Griffin, beautiful as ever, and greeting Lexa with a simple smile. 

“Hey,” she said. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her rumpled dress shirt and tight grey slacks, which had been on her body for the past 30 hours and probably smelled that way. 

“Black, right?” Clarke moved towards a few mugs, and started pouring coffee. 

“Yes, thank you,” Lexa looked around the kitchen and noticed Tyler giving her an odd look. 

“Tyler will also take a black coffee.”  
Tyler shifted his eyes away and thanked Clarke as Clarke handed them both black coffee. 

“Long time no see,” Clarke said, initiating conversation, “how have you been?”

“I’ve been well, Clarke. And yourself?”

Clarke sighed, “I’m just starting to get over this whole… thing to be honest.”

Lexa nodded, “well, if it’s any consolation, the reason I came to talk to your mother was because there are a few options we can go over regarding the hospital.”

Before Clarke can say anything, Abby rushed into the kitchen, “Lexa! Welcome and thank you for stopping by.”

“Not at all, Mrs. Griffin. I was just telling Clarke that I wanted to discuss the options with you.”

“Options?” Abby questions. 

“Yes,” Lexa, look between the mother and daughter, “either Collins will be legally held accountable for 60% of the funds he’s relinquished because of the grounds he set for donation, which means 40% can be publically funded and construction can continue on track…”

“That’s wonderful news,” Abby says. “What’s the other option?”

“Or, you simply let him have his money back and other donors take over, guaranteeing construction. I recommend this largely because that way attempts made by Collins to insinuate your family was interested in his money can be swiftly dealt with if you reject his funds.”

“These donors,” Abby asked, “will they be able to cover the funds?”

“Yes, of course,” Lexa said, “40% can still be publically funded, I myself can pull 20%, Indra will do 10%, Nia 10%, Kane 10%, and the Wallace family 10%. They’ve already given me their word so as long as you agree, transactions will be done by the day’s end.”

“Do it, mom,” Clarke says, “I don’t want any Collins money in that hospital.”

After finishing her coffee, Lexa and Tyler are walked to the garage by Clarke and Abby. Tyler starts the car and Lexa lets Abby thank her again before leaving her and Clarke to chat. 

“Thank you for doing this,” Clarke says, “really.”

“It’s my job,” Lexa says. 

“Lexa,” Clarke says, “I know you did more than you’d usually do for my sake. So just… thank you. To be honest, this is the first time I’ve felt any sort of relief since I broke it off with him.”

Lexa scratches the back of her neck awkwardly, “remember Costia?”

“Costia… the girl with the shoulder length blonde hair that your mom made you dump because of her bad grades?”

“No, that was Teresa and I dumped her because she was alway upset about my lack of PDA. Costia was the Ton DC mayor’s daughter who I dated for two years during my internship--”

“In Ton DC! Oh god, yeah,” Clarke covered her mouth and snorts, “sorry, sorry, she was just such a bitch. I remember Christmas -- I never told you but, while you guys dated when we were all having the Christmas Banquet Fundraiser for the hospital she made fun of Raven’s limp so, yeah, that’s why Octavia punched her FYI.”

Lexa felt a smile take over and agrees easily, “yeah, I already knew that… it’s why I broke up with her. She… was not the person she made me believe she was.”

Clarke bit her lip, “I guess that’s something we both have in common…” 

Lexa dropped her arm the same time Clarke did and they accidentally bumped wrists. 

“Sorry,” Lexa said a brief second before Clarke said “oh, sorry.”

Then when Lexa pulled back awkwardly, her bracelet pulled on Clarke’s sweater sleeve. 

Flustered, Lexa apologized again. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Clarke stepped forward so she could hold her sleeve closer to her eye and slowly untangled the hook of Lexa’s bracelet. 

“Thank you and take care, Clarke,” Lexa gave Clarke a nod and slipped into her vehicle. 

Clarke smiled and waved, and Lexa tried to forget her silly crush to focus on her upcoming meeting in Inko. 

And it was easy to do so. She reviewed on the three hour autopilot ride, despite Tyler’s snores because after thirty hours coffee had no effect on him. She left him to sleep, changed her clothes and spoke for two hours in Inko, woke him up after returning to Polis to send him home and have the weekend off, and tiredly return to Polis tower, the Royal monument in the centre of the city which she had lived in her whole life right at the very top. 

It was a lovely feeling, coming home to it even though some days she could hear her mother’s laugh in the walls. 

Now it was even lonelier these days, perhaps she ought to get a pet. She changed her clothes and intended to sleep as long as possible. Sleep was easy and she awoke again at two in the morning, going to her kitchen for a snack. The kitchen was already lit and Titus stood, mumbling into the phone. His presence was a sign of something brewing so she got a glass of water and approached him. 

“What, Titus?” 

“I’m sorry, your highness,” he looked apologetic but also anxious. “Media are here and demanding for you to comment on your relationship with Clarke Griffin and your involvement with this whole Collins scandal.”

Lexa was confused until she saw the web page gossip TItus was trying to show her on his phone. 

There was a photo, of her lips in a fond smile and Clarke too smiling beautifully. The picture was itself only slightly incriminating because of their close proximity and the way it looked as if Clarke’s hands were holding her one hand in an intimate fashion. The truth was, Clarke had simply been untangling her sleeve from Lexa’s bracelet. 

But explaining that wouldn’t be so simple if the accusatory arrows pointing out the photo and analysing the details hadn’t prevailed. 

“Clarke Griffin secret affair discovered -- it’s Royal Commander Lexa! This incriminating photo shows our Royal Commander leaving Griffin residence early this morning in yesterday’s clothes. Media spotted a cab drop someone off last night and this morning a Royal vehicle arrived allegedly to pick up Royal Commander Lexa.”

Her rumpled appearance, the way they were smiling, the fabrication of a taxi -- Lexa sucked in her bottom lip and looked at Titus. 

“How bad is this?”

“I don’t know,” he answered. “We’ll have to be careful, especially since you’ve funded and donated to the hospital. This may be bad for your image.”

“Have Tyler correspond with the Griffins, they are recently familiar with him so I believe they’ll be comfortable, and the media don’t know of him enough to associate him as my assistant.”

“And then?” Titus asked.

“And then we chat with them to see what they think of this, what statement they wish to make, and how to make sure I’m in no way assumed to be a homewrecker.”


	2. Back in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More photos, a plan, and Clarke getting her life back.

Tyler had messaged saying he was enroute to the Griffins and they were due to video chat as soon as possible. It had hardly been ten minutes of awaking and she was still trying to grasp the situation at hand. 

Media had always been handled well by Titus and his team but this, this type of attention was foreign to them. Sure the public had known who she dated in the past, Costia and her had often been caught on camera at Costia’s father’s Ton DC private box when enjoying a home game or concert during her time as his intern. 

And Clarke… Clarke would not get the media to leave her alone any time soon now. If anything, she was only more interesting than ever now that she was linked with The Royal Commander. 

Lexa sipped on her morning glass of water, waiting nervously. She despised feeling this way, yes, but she was more curious about how Clarke felt about the situation than about what the media may portray her to be. 

“Well, this is surprising,” Titus looked up from his phone after hanging up with the public relations representative he had given instruction to. “I guess we underestimated the media’s attention to detail… Miller tells me trying to give a statement right now could work, if we simply explain the nature of your relationship as family friends but that photo indeed paints you both in a very...” 

She waited for more as Titus furrowed his brow and continued to try to find the correct word, but he soon gave up and shrugged. 

“Denying anything between you both will be time-consuming with the angle of that photo…”

Lexa placed her water down and stood up, “so what is happening is that simply explaining how our mothers were friends, how our families are somewhat close, and how I went to the same school as Clarke our whole lives… that photo in which it appears we’re sharing a private moment won’t make anyone believe the coincidence?” 

“Especially since there’s… another picture,” Titus said. “It was released three minutes ago on a website that gains a lot of traffic. 

“Show me.”

“Here… it’s from that tabloid reporter’s collection, the one who covered your mother’s funeral and had snuck in to get private photos of the wake… they quote to have witnessed you two remain intimately close for hours.” 

Lexa took the phone and stared, in disbelief at yet another captured moment. 

While yesterday’s picture was incriminatingly intimate… this picture was amazingly coincidental in it’s simplicity. 

“Oh,” Lexa said, placing TItus’s phone on the arm chair, “this is simply Clarke comforting me at mother’s funeral.”

It was years old, the day still painful in afterthought… Clarke had simply sat next to her during the wake and given her a glass of water, then gently touched the back of her hand. 

That was the extent of the interaction. 

“We’re sitting an appropriate distance apart at my mother’s wake… how would anyone believe this to be indicative of romance?” 

“From the online views, it appears many do. We have to treat this carefully, your reputation precedes you but the Collins have been trying to save their son and in doing so have caused Clarke a lot of attention.” 

Lexa felt some warmth in her chest as she remembered Clarke sitting next to her and talking, they had reminisced some funny moments of Lexa’s mother from when they were younger and their families often got together. 

It was by remembering that moment that it occurred to her, her reputation was surely enough to help Clarke out of her situation…

“Titus, remember how we hired a stylist to make me appeal more to younger generations?”

Titus looked really confused but nodded. 

“How appealing is it if I’m dating someone the public thinks they know? Clarke is a surgical resident, and apart from recent events I believe if we vet her she’d be ideal for me.” 

Lexa simply had to plant the seed, and she knew Titus saw the logic and potential gain from this suggestion by the way he lifted his chin seriously. 

“Your last relationship ended over a year an half ago, so it wouldn’t seem like you’re having a fling…” Titus spoke his thought out loud, voicing what the media likely would. 

Lexa let out a sigh, “of course we will only do this if Clarke agrees, Titus, don’t plan too far ahead just yet.” 

“Of course,” he said, in that way that meant he’d already planned the whole thing. 

\--  
\--

Every window in the Griffin home was covered so no media could look in, and Tyler awkwardly sat with Jake, Abby, and Clarke while sipping on the tea offered to him. 

It was silent and awkward, but at precisely the time requested by Lexa to video chat, the Griffin television sprung with a private caller identification. 

“The media has doubled,” Abby said irritably as soon as Lexa and her right hand, Titus, were visible on the screen. 

“It would appear our ability to be caught on camera has caused quite the public stir,” Lexa commented, an attempt at humour that made everyone share a disbelieving smile, even Abby lightened up. 

“Jake said he’ll go out and tell everyone that we’re longtime family friends, and as such you’ve been a huge help to us, especially Clarke, during this difficult time of her life.” Tyler said, looking proud with this suggestion. 

Lexa almost agreed to it, but when she saw Clarke frown and look down she thought it unfair that Clarke must be painted as a victim to gain public sympathy during this ordeal with Finn’s family. She had a feeling Clarke wanted to look strong but was having a hard time with the way things had unfolded. 

“It’s good, a little sloppy though, Tyler.” Titus comments to Lexa’s assistant who smiles brightly at having done a good job. 

“Titus and I have also come up with an alternative,” Lexa said, her eyes trained on Clarke even though a video chat screen made eye contact a tricky way of reassurance. “I think if Clarke and I don’t address the rumours and let the media continue drawing their own conclusions, it’ll will allow Clarke to finally get out of hiding.”

Clarke looked stunned, “I’m sorry, what?”

“You can move back to your apartment, you don’t have to admit any fault the Collins have accused of because we stick to your story. Finn had the affair, not you. You show you’ve moved on, using me in the process and then when things have settled we have a friendly break up that requires no need to attack one’s character publicly.”

“It will definitely work,” Titus spoke up. “The media is demanding a statement so you need not say anything, let us handle it. You can return to work and life as it was before Finn Collins and we’ll work together to help you fight these allegations. Tyler will be available at all hours of the day for all of you.”

“That…” Clarke looked at her parents who had remained speechless and then said, “I… yeah. I can agree to that. But...”

Lexa’s heart thudded loudly in her chest and she clenched her palms as Clarke consented to the plan but clearly was confused as well. 

Titus explained, speaking up. “This is to help you of course, and your family because of the relationship you have with her highness... but we do have our own agenda as well. Lexa does a lot for the city but we need to make her more connected to the younger demographic. So, by dating you, a currently known name, she’s already been more popular overnight then she has all year. The younger generation will be interested in what she does, which can benefit some of her plans for the year.”

“The year?” Clarke reiterated, raising an eyebrow. 

“At the very least,” Titus said. 

“Tyler will have you brought by for dinner tonight and we can discuss further,” Lexa interrupted, “if you are all free?”

“Well,” Jake was the one to speak, “I guess I’m okay with this… but I know Abby and I would prefer talking more.”

Abby let out a sigh full of relief before glancing at her daughter, “Clarke?”

Clarke said nothing, so Lexa spoke up again. “There’s no need to rush this decision, think about it. The media can wait.” 

That must have been the right thing to say, because Clarke smiled and then said, “I’m sick of feeling this way and the media isn’t going to leave me alone so… I look forward to talking about it over dinner.” 

Lexa smiled back and the video chat was hung up. She let Titus take care of dinner and decided to go about her work schedule for the day to take her mind off of recent events. 

\--  
\--

Before dinner was to be served, Lexa sat with the Griffins to have pre-dinner drinks. Jake and Abby were indulging in beer, nervously sipping. Clarke was stunningly radiant and very quiet as she sipped on the same whiskey sour Lexa opted to drink. 

“Tyler has been doing adequate, I hope?” Lexa asked when she found the silence to be a little worrisome. 

“Yeah, yes,” Jake said, clearing his throat a little before taking another sip of his beer. 

Abby gave Lexa a strained smile, “I was hesitant about this, Lexa… but I see the logic now. We are definitely on board.”

She hadn’t expected them to agree without asking more questions. 

“Are you sure?” 

Clarke elaborated her mother’s newfound agreeance with the plan, “After we spoke, Finn made a statement to the media saying he felt bad for the way the media has been treating me despite what I’d done… now everyone calling and leaving voicemails is asking how I feel losing such an understanding man and ‘do you care to comment on the allegation that you’re seducing The Royal Commander to boost your public image?’ I just need your help to fight this, I can’t do it on my own. I can’t believe he said that about me.”

Lexa sighed and rubbed her forehead, before calling out, “Titus?”

After a few long seconds, Titus entered. Upon seeing her frown, he apologized quickly. 

“I take it you know about Finn’s statement? You were busy with your meeting all day, I thought it best you hear about it should we still go through with the plan.”

“It’s a clever move,” Lexa said, “defensively, in case you are dating me, he won’t want to look like a sore loser or jealous ex… rather he’s trying to get people to think I have to be careful of you...”

“I’d suggest we counter state that this is a private matter and request media leave the Griffins alone. Then we don’t need to do much else, you both simply have dinner at her highness’s favourite restaurant together once a week or month and the matter is done with,” Titus said. 

“I prefer we say nothing,” Lexa told the room. “Clarke and I will hang out as friends and allow the media to speculate, the more speculation the higher the interest in what we’re doing and the more people pay attention to my career and see Clarke for what she is -- a young, smart woman who does benefit Polis by following her family’s charitable roots and choice to be a surgeon. We control public opinion by making them believe it is their business and then what they find out should make them draw their own conclusions instead of media nonsense.”

The three Griffins gawk at her, and Lexa self-consciously leaned back, feeling awkward under their gaze. 

“Are you uncomfortable with that?” She asked. 

“No, no,” Abby shook her head, smiling. “You clearly know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk that much,” Clarke interjected, a light blush on her cheeks from Lexa’s compliments of her character as well. 

Lexa nodded, “right. Yes, mother always said I was too quiet… she was the debater and speaker. I wish I had that skill.”

“You have the ability to think and listen,” Titus teased, “and you speak fine when necessary.”

“Thank you Titus, but let us go and eat dinner now,” Lexa stood up quickly, feeling embarrassed by her right hand’s praise in front of their guests. 

Dinner was quickly served, and Lexa found that, as soon as the starter salad was served, the Griffins and Titus easily carried conversation. 

“Oh, dessert too?” Clarke smiled brightly as a thin slice of chocolate cake was placed in front of her well into dinner. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Lexa said, pleased as she watched Clarke dive in immediately. 

“As always, this was lovely,” Abby said, when they stood up and left. “Um, Clarke we’ll see you later… Lexa, thank you. And you as well Titus.”

Titus stood up as well, “you’re welcome. I’ll escort you out, I’ve to get home for the evening as well. Goodnight your highness, and you as well Clarke.”

“Good night,” Clarke said. 

Lexa was momentarily confused but gave TItus a goodnight nod and politely bid goodnight to Jake and Abby, reminding them that Tyler would be in touch tomorrow. 

“You wished to speak to me alone?” Lexa asked Clarke, once they were left at the table. 

“Yeah, I, um…” Clarke let out a nervous laugh and ducked her eyes down to where her fingers were toying with her thumb ring. 

Lexa waited, her eyes taking in how beautiful Clarke looked in this dim dinner light… the curve of her neck, and the tease of cleavage…

“You do have time, right?” Clarke’s voice caused Lexa to avert her eyes and clear her throat, looking away when she realised where her gaze had started to linger too long. 

“Time?”

“To talk? Just the two of us, about what we’re doing here?”

Lexa looked back at Clarke and met her eyes, gulping before telling Clarke, “yes. To talk, I certainly have time.”

\--  
\--

“This view is amazing,” Clarke looked out from Polis tower and sighed. “Every year your mother used to host your birthday parties, I would just… sneak out here and watch the cars fly by down there or stare at the stars...”

Lexa leaned on the rail next to Clarke with a smile and they both listened to the noises of Polis. 

“What did you want to talk about, Clarke?”

Clarke looked at her and sucked in her bottom lip before smiling, “you’re not fooling me, you know.”

Lexa felt her face feel incredibly warm, which only spurred Clarke to smile at her even wider. 

“I…” Lexa couldn’t say the words. “What?” 

Did Clarke see her staring at cleavage? Had she always known Lexa had a tendency to stare at her? 

“You’re doing this for me, to help me. You came up with all that political stuff after you brought up the idea, Quick thinking.” 

Oh. That. 

“We don’t know each other, not really,” Clarke said softly, “yet you understand me and are trying to help me… and I think I understand you.”

Lexa looked back out at Polis and felt herself calm down knowing Clarke was unaware of her pathetic crush. 

“Clarke, I do care about you,” she allowed herself to confess that much. “You’re a special person, you’re the girl who told Principle Pike Bellamy deserved his broken nose.”

Clarke laughed at the memory, “Oh yeah! He totally deserved it. How did you know that was me?”

Lexa smiled, “I overheard Principle Pike tell mother… the least I can do as Royal Commander is what I’m able to. And I’m able to help you so I will.”

\--  
\--

Clarke took a deep breath, made sure her sunglasses were covering her face and that her jogging outfit was on correctly. She opened her front door and the flashes were instant. 

Voices yelled, cameras flashed rapidly, she gave a brief wave of recognition and a smile before taking off on a jog. 

When her run was over and she made it back from the park, the media took photos and yelled again. 

She remembered what Lexa suggested, to do whatever felt natural. There was no reason to be nervous with Lexa’s promise that it would be easy. 

“Clarke! Why have you stayed indoors until now?”

“Are you depressed?”

“Why the silence Clarke?”

She was being goaded, she knew it. She fully intended on just going inside and ignoring them but then…

“Is it true you cheated on Finn Collins first and if so did you cheat on him with The Royal Commander?”

… that happened. 

Clarke turned around and, surprising herself, spoke directly at the tall man who pushed the last question. 

“Lexa and I are new, we meant to keep it quiet while trying to explore that,” and then remembering what Lexa said to her the previous night she added, “Things didn’t work out with Finn because they weren’t meant to be. It sucked but I’ve moved on now and Lexa is special to me. If you would all finally like to leave now that you’ve gotten a quote i would be grateful.”

She went indoors and felt really good after, especially when she noticed the media sheepishly retreat from her parents house. 

“Mom! Dad!”

“Hey honey how was the jog?” Her dad called from the kitchen where he was cooking breakfast. her mother finished chewing her food and raised an eyebrow at Clarke, waiting. 

“Lexa was right. I can definitely get my life back. So, I’m moving back into my apartment.”

\--  
\--

Clarke knocked on her apartment door, waiting for her roommate to answer. 

“Fuck OFF,” he yelled loudly instead. 

She rolled her eyes and knocked again. 

The door opened and the “Fuck OFF, I said -- oh. Clarke.”

Murphy dropped his anger in an instant. 

“You owe me like, two months rent.”

“Sorry Murphy. I’m back, unless you found a new roommate?”

“No, thought about it,” he drawled sarcastically, “I mean there’s no way my next roommate will fuck my sister, right?”

Clarke blushed -- that was two years ago and NIylah hit on her, so…

“I’ve gotten a lot of reporters trying to find out dirt on you, they usually leave when I yell at them to ‘fuck OFF’ but, I’m sure you’ve had it worse. Welcome back!”

Clarke grinned fondly at her roommate and slid inside. 

“How’s Emori? I noticed on instagram you were with her on Valentine’s day.”

“Still a fucking psycho,” Murphy smirked. “She found out I lied about hooking up with Lloyd.”

“Which time?”

“Ugh. Christmas.”

“So she doesn’t know about your weekend with him?”

“No. Lying is sort of our thing, don’t get why she cares so much. She broke it off with me that time, why is she pissed that I was seeing him?”

“I will never understand you two,” Clarke took a seat at the kitchen table. 

“What I will never understand is you. You’re dating The Royal Commander. The. Royal. Commander.”

Clarke sighed, “yeah, I am.” 

“Um. Details!” Murphy demanded. “I had no idea you knew her.”

“Well, I know her. As long as I can remember...” she knew Murphy would take her for her word, but opted to give him a small, “she’s great.”

Murphy gave her a smile, “You need great after Finn-douche. Nothing says I’m over you like banging The Royal Commander.”

Clarke laughed, for once not standing up for Finn when Murphy expressed his dislike of the guy. 

“Anyways, I’ll stop asking questions. I’m sure you’re sick of them. But, good to have you back. I ate all the ice cream by the way.”

It felt good to be out of her old room and in fresh clothes. It was time to focus on herself. She felt relieved in an extraordinary way ever since Lexa proposed this type of approach. 

\--  
\--

Lexa enjoyed a quick lunch at one of her favourite spots, Gust of Wind. It was a small cafe owned by a nice young woman, Munroe, the daughter of her late nanny Gustus. Gustus had been like a parent and sometimes almost brother to her, she had grieved for him and missed him. What was worse was, as soon as she thought she had come to terms with his death, her mother died shortly after. 

Of course, some media who knew she frequented the area took photos from the window outside. Lexa was by herself, instructing Tyler to work from the Griffins end for now before he’d resume his assistant duties. In the meantime, it was refreshing for her to do some things without an assistant. 

“Hey,” Munroe placed her order down and gave Lexa a smile. “You doing good?”

“Yeah,” Lexa sat up, “I’ve been looking forward to this meal all week. Thank you, Munroe.”

“Anytime, Lexa. I’m going to get back to the kitchen but, um, enjoy. Appreciate the unplanned publicity.”

Lexa gave her a nod and dug into her meal, politely nodding at the family nearby who obviously recognized her. 

She glanced around and noticed some eyes staring directly at her and, to her surprise, they were old classmates. 

Bellamy Blake, whose nose she once broke, and Raven Reyes, that girl who often called Lexa out for being so privileged when they were younger. 

Lexa chewed her food and maintained eye contact with them. She considered a nod of recognition but her phone rung and she ended up ignoring them and focusing on that. 

“Yes, Titus,” she answered, leaning back and staring longingly at the leftover food on her plate she wished to continue eating. 

“Your highness, there’s been an emergency in a court case. The judge seeks your counsel.”

Very rarely is she brought in on matter of the court, so if it happened Lexa knew it to be a serious matter. 

“Organize a time and let me know, I suppose we’ll have to cancel our policy review tonight and postpone it until tomorrow.”

“Yes of course.”

He hung up and Lexa resumed her sandwich. When she was done and stood up, she noticed Raven and Bellamy still stealing glances at her. She paid with her personal bank card by summoning the payment droid and left. 

It's a brief walk to Polis tower and many citizens greet her to which she greets back. She supposed, as media followed her on her walk, she too would have to get used to being constantly watched on camera now that her love life was a hot topic. Greeting people was one thing, but this media attention was already annoying. 

Titus texted her which wing of the tower they are holding her sought counsel so she goes there. As The Royal Commander, she lived on the upper three floors of the tower, the rest of the massive building making up the vast governmental operations of their nation. 

Upon entering the wing and room, she found only Titus and a well respected Judge, Indra, to greet her. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience your highness,” Judge Indra said, gesturing to the the conference table. 

“Let us begin,” Lexa sat down at one of the conference chairs before Titus and Indra follow suit. 

“The case we’re discussing is the people versus Nia Frost.” 

Lexa felt the seriousness of the situation instantly. The people versus Nia Frost? 

“Judge Nia.”

She shared a serious look with Titus, blinking at the implications. 

“What has she been accused of?”

“Permitting fraud for certain people in the city.”

“Evidence?”

“Overwhelming,” TItus said, pushing a folder in front of her. 

Lexa heaved a sigh and opened the folder, starting to read through the documentation Indra had provided. 

One name stood out almost immediately: Patrick Collins. The father of Clarke’s ex-fiance. 

\--  
\--

Clarke felt on top of the world. She had been on fire at the hospital -- even her never-complimenting mother complimented her. 

So with a smile on her face she didn’t find the media trying to sneak photos of her outside the hospital as annoying as usual. No one at work whispered about her like they thought she would, at least not that she knew of, and treated her like the surgical resident she was. She had missed work and life was great again. 

She sent Lexa a text about it which read: had a great day :) 

When she entered her apartment, hoping to eat her favourite instant noodles, Murphy was whizzing by her with a very guilty, “they ambushed me!”

He was out, and Clarke identified the shoes by the door. 

She hesitated but approached the small living room to greet her close and longtime friends, Bellamy and Raven. 

“Hey,” she greeted, trying to smile. 

There was this awkward moment where they both gave her half-hearted smiles and she waited for them to be mad she been ignoring their worried attempts to check up on her but instead they surprised her. 

“Fuck Finn,” Bellamy said. 

“It’s good to see you,” Raven smiled. 

“You guys, too.”

\--  
\--

Lexa had finished her meeting with Indra and noticed a message from Clarke on her phone. She read it and felt a smile take over her face. 

What should she text back?

She deliberated it for a moment and then sent: good. 

… that should suffice. 

“Your highness,” Titus approached her, and she surprised herself by hiding her phone like she had done something wrong. Titus didn’t notice, having been looking at his phone while he spoke, “I assumed you’d like to fill Clarke Griffin in on recent events?”

“Yes, and I will.”

“Well I’ve already spoken to Tyler and he said he’d relay the message.”

“I’d rather do that in person,” Lexa said. 

Titus whipped his head up, “You don’t have time, your highness.”

Lexa frowned. Titus was right, she didn’t have time…

“Her hospital shift finished twenty minutes ago, and she has offered me to come by for tea. I can spare a cup of tea tonight, Titus.”

Titus raised an eyebrow at her, “as you wish…”

Lexa blushed at his knowing look and twirled on her heel. She typed out a quick text to Clarke to make sure it was appropriate to stop by. 

She made her way up a few floors to get one of the cars as soon as Clarke responded telling her: yeah see you soon. 

 

\--  
\--

“Okay you guys, it’s been fun but um… I’m tired so goodnight.”

“Fine, fine,” Bellamy rolled his eyes, giving her a quick hug and heading toward the door. “never been one to tire out so soon though…”

“Yeah the um, it was my first day back,” Clarke hugged Raven next, then stood back, “a lot of surgeries.”

“Nice,” Raven said, “Dr. Griffin back in action.” 

Clarke grinned, but the grin fell as soon a knock on the door was heard. Her smile froze and she realised it was Lexa. Lexa had sent a text saying she was on her way, but that was a twenty minute car flight, how in Polis did she manage it in five minutes?

“Expecting someone?” Raven said, narrowing her eyes at Clarke’s shocked face. 

“That’s just…” Clarke felt a blush overtake her cheeks. “It’s uh… Lexa is stopping by?”

Her friends gawked at her, not commenting, and Clarke bit her lip awkwardly before letting out a sigh and reaching behind Bellamy’s back to open the door. 

Lexa stood, hands casually in her elegant black coat’s pockets and face not indicating any sort of surprise at Bellamy and Raven staring at her. 

“They were just leaving,” Clarke said to Lexa, “how the hell did you get here so fast?”

Lexa understood Clarke’s flustered face and decided to do what she had not done at lunch earlier that day. “I used a higher flying height to avoid the media, private highway frequency. Bellamy, Raven.”

Bellamy mumbled a ‘hey’ and Raven gave her a half-hearted wave before saying, “we’ll let you two… whatever. Later, Clarke. I’m tired so I’m goin home.”

Her sarcasm was not lost on Clarke who let out a guilty sigh. 

Her friends left and Lexa watched their retreating backs in the hallway critically before entering the apartment and shutting the door behind her. 

“I hope my text didn’t intrude on your plans, Clarke.”

“No, no, not all. I can’t sleep after all the adrenaline I get from surgeries, I’ll be up for a few hours anyways. Also, my roommate is getting laid so he won’t be back until tomorrow or the day after. We are alone.” 

“You have a roommate?”

“John Murphy. He’s alright, we keep to ourselves and occasionally chat over ice cream. It was a rocky start because I sort of hooked up with his sister but we’re over it.” 

Lexa felt a twinge of jealousy come and go, and she stood up straighter, uncomfortable with the feeling. 

“Take your coat off and have a seat,” Clarke suggested, “I’ll make the tea.”

Lexa took off her coat but opted to stay standing, gazing around the room. She took in the aesthetic, so lost in analyzing the living space of Clarke Griffin that she was startled by the voice on her right. 

“Are you just staring at my curtain?”

“...yes, the stitching is quite lovely,” Lexa confessed turning her head. She accepted the cup of tea passed to her and offered a Clarke a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Clarke let out a giggle, a sound that made Lexa smile even wider and not feel foolish for her quirk. 

“So Lexa, do you always dress like you’re on the business runway? You can come to my house in pajamas or sweats, it is late… and I’m in sweats.”

Lexa felt self-conscious, “um...”

“I’m teasing you,” Clarke sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. “My way of pointing out that you look really nice. I bet those are your pajamas.”

Lexa found that hilarious and sat down, letting out her own soft giggle, “I do have a stylist, I can give you his number.”

Clarke laughed, probably more amused that Lexa made a joke than the joke itself. Lexa smiled before taking a sip of her tea. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Clarke asked after a moment. 

“Oh,” Lexa had almost forgotten, lost in the comfort of Clarke’s smile after her long day. “Right… well, I can’t go into certain details because it’s classified, but it seems Patrick Collins has stolen money, falsely reported his finances, and will soon be held accountable for it.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped, “you’re kidding.”

“He will be his own downfall,” Lexa told her. “I thought I’d give you a heads up because soon this will be public knowledge and your connection to the family will be examined again, you may be harassed even more but at least the focus will be on them, not you.”

“Huh,” Clarke took this new information in and then smirked, “today is a good day.”

Lexa took another sip of tea and sat quietly. 

“You don’t talk much,” Clarke told her, “you were more talkative when we were little.”

“Was I?”

“Actually, you used to just ask ‘why’ all the time. My mom would tell us not to do something, you’d ask ‘why?’ or just, always asking about things.” 

“I suppose I did,” Lexa responded. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“You said that Costia was not the person you thought she was so you broke it off… but those two years, was it all a lie?”

Lexa pondered it for a bit, “No, it wasn’t. Ultimately, I needed that reality check to learn the importance of who I need in a woman, so it was a lesson learnt. And Costia… did break my heart but that only made me stronger.”

Clarke hummed, her good mood having disappeared as she thought about her own predicament. “It’s just… he asked me to marry him, he treated me well for so long before and I just can’t believe I’m dumb enough to fall for a lie and have my own heart broken. Most of all I hate that he still makes me angry and that learning his dad is going down for fraud pleased me.”

Lexa remained silent as Clarke opened up. 

“Sorry to bring this all up again, just when I thought I was over it I realize it still hurts a little bit.”

“You cared about him in a special way and he threw it in your face. It will hurt, but I’m sure you’ll soon be truly over it.”

“...thanks, Lexa.”

Lexa noticed her empty cup and stood, “I should go back to Polis Tower, thank you for the cup of tea.”

“You’re welcome anytime,” Clarke surprised her by giving her a grateful hug and then grabbed the empty cup from her hands. “Good night.”

As she walked Lexa felt in a good mood, enjoying her connection with Clarke. Her awkward crush aside, Clarke was a lovely person and her company as a friend was worth some time. With that thought she paused as she made it to the roof docking station of the apartment, her hand hovering on the car door. 

If Patrick Collins is fraudulent, chances are his reputation was done and Clarke would no longer need Lexa to be her suspected lover to play games with the media… which meant Lexa’s time with Clarke would soon end. 

When she got back home, she noticed a text from Clarke: you left your coat

Only then did she realize she had and felt silly for troubling Clarke with her leftover coat. 

She sent a text back: I’ll be there soon to retrieve it

Clarke responded with: don’t be silly, next time we hang out you can grab it then :) 

\--  
\--

Another day, another picture. 

“Are you dating her, your highness?” Titus crossed his arms. 

“She was returning my coat. It had my payment card in it so I had to… the media is surprisingly diligent,” Lexa frowned. 

There on her video screen she saw Clarke, smiling and gently pressing Lexa’s bundled coat into her chest. Lexa was also smiling and the moment was forever caught on camera. 

This time the title read EVEN THE ROYAL COMMANDER GETS LAID. 

How… classy.


	3. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke faces frustration, Lexa has no game.

Clarke ducked into a restroom stall and locked the door, letting out a sigh. She was on break but didn’t want to go back into the hospital break room because the other residents were staring and whispering and fucking Harper was sick so she didn’t even have her best work-friend to distract her either. 

The door opened and Clarke closed her eyes, upset that even the third corridor bathroom no one ever used had failed her. She peaked through the gap and rolled her eyes. It was Madison and Atom, nice enough but she did not want to talk to them. They were older than her, last year residents who her mother was very fond of because they sucked up to her on a major level. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she held a breath, glad the vibration was soft enough that Madison and Atom continued talking about Atom’s last surgery without noticing the restroom wasn’t empty. 

She unlocked her phone and a small smile graced her lips as she read the text from Lexa: hope you have another great day. 

It was simple and, Clarke had to admit, sweet. Lexa was ridiculously perfect, Clarke has had a few thoughts that involved kissing Lexa’s very inviting lips and unbuttoning her shirt slowly before-- it wasn’t her fault. Sex dreams tended to work like that, waking you with a racing heart and vivid images that felt all too real. 

Okay, she really needed to keep her hormones in check. An attraction was nothing new, she just felt guilty it was directed at the Royal Commander who was just being friendly. Maybe she should be in the break room so that she wasn’t alone and capable of thinking about Lexa murmuring her name. 

What a great friend she was, wanting to use Lexa for sex and comfort because Lexa had been a shoulder she had leant on. And she had lovely shoulders that held back in regal posture...

“Who, Clarke?” Atom leaned on the sink and turned around, raising his eyebrow at Madison. 

Clarke snapped from her guilty, sexual thoughts and held her breath, listening to what was being said about her. 

“Yeah, I really feel for her,” Madison said. “Can you imagine? Being engaged to someone, having them publicly tear you down, forced to stay away from work and not even get a moment of privacy?” 

“But,” Atom said in response, “Madison, this if Finn we’re talking about. He’s my friend. He says Clarke cheated and he’s probably right. Do you see Wells around lately? Wells and Clarke spent time together every moment they could, and now they avoid each other. He took different shifts.” 

Madison looked shocked as she said, “oh my God. You’re so right!”

Clarke felt the warmth in her chest from Madison’s earlier sympathy disappear instantly. Is that what her colleagues thought she was capable of? It hurt just as much as what strangers thought. 

And… Wells… he was a whole other drama. He hadn’t spoken to her since the confession, hadn’t even responded to her timid texts to check up on him. 

For a moment she felt guilt take over -- How had she not known her best friend was in love with her for so long? She thought she knew him better than she knew herself. 

“I bet her and Wells were doing it, and Finn called her out on it and shit blew up,” Atom revealed his theory. 

“Okay maybe I’d believe Clarke and Wells had an affair but Clarke is dating The Royal Commander now, why not Wells?”

“Wait, what?” Atom asked. 

Clarke closed her eyes in irritation and resigned herself to staying silently in the stall, listening as Madison showed Atom the last few days of news and the infamous photo. 

She didn’t want to come out and face her colleagues. This was awkward enough for her, she wasn’t about to make them feel awkward as well. Even if they deserved it. 

“They went to the same school,” Madison said as Atom looked through what she had shown him, “and they’re long time family friends.” 

“I had no idea,” Atom was in awe. “Damn, Finn must be heartbroken. His ex cheated on him and got royalty out of it! And I guess Wells can’t compete with the Commander.”

The two left and only then did Clarke exhale. The last comment Atom had made hurt and she was surprised at how much it hurt. 

So now people thought she was not only a two-timer but also a heartbreaking two-timer who cared only about herself and ‘snatched’ royalty. 

She took in a deep breath to collect herself, exited the stall, and stared hard at her reflection in the mirror. Then, she held her head high and went back to work. 

\--  
\--

“I’d suggest you invite Clarke for coffee.”

Lexa paused with her hand on the kitchen cupboard that held her cappuccino mugs and turned to Titus. 

“Over here? I suppose I could do that… she would be done work by now.”

“No, out in public somewhere,” Titus glanced at her quickly then looked back down at his phone which was always attached to his hands. “In the sun, smiling. Media frenzy should get you more internet hits.” 

Lexa thought about it but instead decided to invite Clarke over privately. She was not going ruin her new relationship with Clarke by letting it be a media circus despite the reason they were fake dating was for media attention. 

“I’ll just see if she can come here, Titus. If it’s attention you’re after surely the media outside will figure out she’s here… again.”

She remembered last week when Clarke had visited -- in the private docking area to return Lexa’s jacket -- and the media had managed to get a photo of that.

Lexa’s sex life was now a trending media topic, and Clarke was Titus’s new favourite person. 

He chuckled, “you’re right. This time the headline will read ‘Even the Commander gets Afternoon Delight’.”

“Very mature, Titus.” 

Now that he agreed, Lexa realised she had backed herself into a corner -- to invite Clarke over. Just like that? Clarke said ‘getting together sometime soon would be nice’ so surely that was an invitation for Lexa to, well, invite? 

She made sure Titus was focused on his phone, then went outside on the balcony and tried to think how best to form her invitation. 

‘Come over for coffee’ was too… demanding. ‘Coffee?’ was too… just no. 

She ended up with: I was about to have a coffee break, if you’re free it would be nice if you joined me at my place.

She sent it and was happy for a second before she groaned in embarrassment. ‘it would be nice’ was very lame. 

Her phone buzzed almost instantly, however, as Clarke replied with: that does sound nice. on my way over now :) 

A smile lit her face and she bit her lip to hold it from getting too wide. Then, after the giddiness was gone, she walked back to the kitchen. 

“She is on her way, Titus. Why don’t you go home? We can start up later.”

Titus blinked and looked up, “We have too much work for me to leave--”

“We’ll simply postpone it. I’m sure we can finish by the morning and rest until tomorrow’s dinner.” 

He let out a sigh and didn’t argue further, just gave her a huff and left.”Enjoy your time with Miss Griffin.” 

Upon his huffy departure, Lexa glanced around nervously. Everything was clean, as she liked it. Good. What else? She approached her intricate coffee maker, an expensive piece purchased by her mother that Lexa used once a month. She wasn’t much of a coffee drinker but from what she knew -- Clarke was. The pressure to make a delicious cup of coffee was on. 

\--  
\--

Clarke bit her lip nervously after responding she would go to Lexa’s. This was bold, considering… considering she had realised how attractive Lexa was and how horny she was. And also considering if media noticed her going over there would probably be more internet theories about their sex life. 

Lexa was just being nice, the only person these days other than her parents that was honestly caring about her well being. She was not about to fuck it up because of a sex dream. 

She made sure her sunglasses were on and went for a daring exit from the hospital. She had called a city car and ignored the media trying to get her attention as they noticed her walk from the doors to the hospital loading dock. 

She held her breath and ignored her name being called by reporters, slid into the car and finally let herself breath in relief when the automated city car voice prompted her to enter her coordinates. 

Polis Tower was close to the hospital, but to get access to Lexa’s penthouse she had to use a car to fly. Going from the ground floor would mean a longer security route and a horde of reporters with their droid cameras capturing her sunglass covered face in multiple angles. 

She looked out the window as the car lifted in the air and flew towards the tower. Security re-routed the car to land on Lexa’s private loading dock. Clarke took out her phone and timidly went on the most popular tabloid website, not at all surprised to see it already had photos of her leaving the hospital and the same car license plates tracked to Polis Tower’s top floor. 

At least there were no hints at this being an afternoon quickie. 

The car landed and two security guards greeted her before doing their scan and letting her into Lexa’s private residence. Clarke expected Lexa to be with her right away, or even her assistant Tyler, but there was silence in the home and she shyly called out. 

“Lexa?”

She got no response and walked forward. She knew her way around the large space, from years of visiting for dinners or tagging along her mother’s tea times with Lexa’s mother, but coming over like this was unnerving. 

“Lexa?” She creeped toward the kitchen, and was confused until she heard Lexa’s soft voice right behind her. 

“Clarke, apologies,” Lexa said from behind her, causing Clarke to jump out of her skin, startled. 

“You trying to give me a heart attack?” 

Lexa looked guilty, “not at all! Sorry, Clarke. I -I had to change my shirt, the coffee I attempted to prepare exploded on me.”

Clarke let out a giggle at Lexa’s flush and stutter, “it’s fine, you didn’t get burnt, did you? I can look at it if you’d like?”

“No, no,” Lexa’s embarrassment faded into a grin that matched Clarke’s, “it was warm, not yet hot. Shall we?”

They went to the kitchen and Clarke offered to make it. Lexa enjoyed that very much, and complimented Clarke for making a coffee much better than anyone else ever had for her. She enjoyed the way Clarke got happy with her genuine compliment and soon their coffees were finished and silence had taken over the afternoon. 

“You must have a lot of work,” Clarke said, “I should probably let you get back to it.”

“I don’t mind your company,” Lexa stood up quickly to stop Clarke from going so soon. “In fact… I enjoy it, a lot… it’s healthy for me to enjoy myself once in awhile and take a break from… I mean, I don’t really socialise much and...”

Great, Lexa thought, she managed to make herself sound incredibly loserish. 

She trailed off and cleared her throat, “unless… you are bored? I know I’m not the best conversationalist… about normal things...”

Shut up, Lexa, she closed her eyes, wanting her voice to stop working. 

“I’m not bored at all,” Clarke told her quickly. “And I mean, quality over quantity.”

The implication -- that words Lexa spoke had quality despite her ability to speak few of them, or that Lexa herself was a quality person -- warmed Lexa’s heart in an unfamiliar surge. 

“Clarke,” Lexa took a step forward, “you know, I’ve always admired you…”

The words escaped and Lexa had no way of stopping them. She was overwhelmed with want. 

Clarke met her eyes and inhaled, “you… you have?”

“Yeah, you’re smart and ambitious… you’re kind and generous… you…”

She had incriminated herself and had never felt so trapped as she did in that moment, close to confessing her pathetic crush because the blue of Clarke’s eyes were waiting. 

Clarke looked like she was almost coming to the conclusion that the next words Lexa would say would be along the lines of ‘beautiful’ and ‘mesmerizing,’ and Lexa felt them ready on her tongue. 

Then the moment was broken by the ringing of her phone. 

Lexa picked it up from the coffee table instantly and looked away from Clarke. 

“Yes?”

“Your highness,” Titus’s voice cut in quickly, “I forgot to mention that you need to ask Clarke to the banquet Friday.”

Lexa blinked and glanced quickly at Clarke before feeling her cheeks warm up. She lowered her voice and turned her body a bit so Clarke wouldn’t see her blush. 

“What?”

“The education banquet,” Titus said impatiently, “a perfect moment for you to formally introduce her as your girlfriend, a classy atmosphere for the two of you to be publicly interviewed and photographed.”

Lexa felt her heart start to race, imagining Clarke being her date for the event.   
“Very well, Titus. Bye.”

She hung up and tried her best to relax as Clarke eyed her curiously. 

“Everything alright, Lexa? You have to get back to work, don’t you...”

“Everything is fine, Clarke, work can wait a little longer.” Lexa said, opting to save the whole ‘banquet’ thing for later. “Where were we?”

Clarke smirked at her, “you were about to compliment me more than you already have, I think?”

Remembering what had been said before the phone call, Lexa awkwardly looked down at her lap, “I think I made a fool of myself enough.”

“You didn’t,” Clarke assured her instantly. “you were just being sweet and lifting me up… you’re a good friend, Lexa. It means a lot to me that you think so highly of me. In fact, I can’t believe we never hung out like this before.” 

Lexa had just calmed down when Clarke’s shyness caused her heart to start thumping all over again. 

“I do,” she said, smiling shyly back. “Think highly of you, I mean. And… I look forward to spending time with you now.” 

A not awkward silence took over them and Clarke looked like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. Being back at the hospital probably hadn’t been easy, Lexa realised. 

“What are you doing Friday?” Lexa asked. 

“Nothing,” Clarke said, “me and my friends used to meet up Fridays at our favourite bar but… I haven’t been since the whole Finn bullshit and, well, there’s a lot of awkwardness between me and them right now…”

“Awkwardness?”

“They’re mad I ignored them but they understand I needed space. Then… I mean, I’m hanging out with you and they… they just…”

Lexa sighed, she knew what Clarke was getting at. Grudges from school days carried beyond. 

“I understand. I’m sorry that my… proposition is keeping you from your friends.”

“They’re like family to me,” Clarke said, “but they’re not what I need right now. You are. And we both know that all that drama from when we were young was never your fault.”

Lexa felt a rush of warmth at the words. 

“I can’t believe we never hung out properly before,” Clarke repeated, “you’re really cool.”

“It’s not your fault,” Lexa opted to try and joke, “simply your loss.”

Clarke laughed, her head thrown back, “oh my god! That’s the first joke I’ve ever heard you make!”

Lexa joined the laughter, not remembering the last time she had even laughed this way. 

“So, why did you ask if I was free Friday?” Clarke asked after their laughter had faded, “dinner?”

The thought of a private dinner between both of them sounded nice, much nicer than the banquet. 

“Kind of,” Lexa said, “don’t feel obligated but Friday is the annual Education Banquet… I’m attending and…”

Clarke looked hesitant, “well, this was part of the deal…”

“If you’re uncomfortable that’s fine,” Lexa said. “Titus suggested it would be a nice venue to make a public appearance, your parents are attending as well…”

“I’ll do it,” Clarke said, “I mean, it’s about time I got photographed on my own terms, right?”

“Right…” Lexa said, unsure Clarke was comfortable with the idea. 

“Well… I guess we can discuss Friday tomorrow or something, I’ll let you get back to work.”

Lexa stood up, following Clarke’s cue towards the security exit. “Thanks for coming by, it was nice.”

“It really was,” Clarke paused at the door, “thanks again. Sorry about your shirt.”

Clarke was reaching for the door and Lexa stopped her. 

“Clarke, wait.”

Clarke paused and turned around, a small, confused smile on her face. 

Lexa swallowed and stepped closer, crossing her arms behind her back. 

“This would be the first of probably many events the two of us get to dress up and be seen together… but I hope you know that I’ll enjoy myself, knowing that you’re there. I think we’ll be able to have fun.”

Clarke’s gaze relaxed into a soft, genuine smile, “I look forward to it.”

It was a low whisper, probably not intended to be seductive. But, as the door shut gently behind Clarke’s leave, Lexa had never felt more seduced in her life. 

\--  
\--

“Black makes your eyes pop,” Cage said, walking around the podium Lexa stood on with a critical eye. “Anyways, like always, your measurements haven’t changed. I’m thinking we do the form-fitting black suit and white shirt.” 

Lexa let him think out loud and continued typing on her phone. Cage, her stylist, was in charge of the clothes in her closet but he made special visits before formal events to make sure she was dressed impeccably in one of his signature designs. 

“I like black,” Lexa agreed absentmindedly, maintaining the text conference with a few national ambassadors over tax concerns. 

“Black has pretty much become your signature colour. You don’t photograph well in beige so the beige is out.”

“I didn’t like the beige so I’m glad.”

“What’s your date wearing?” Cage asked. 

“I’m not asking her what she’s wearing, Cage,” Lexa told him. “I refuse to be the kind of person who colour-coordinates outfits.” 

“Hey, no one’s arguing how lame that is but you can’t have clashing colours, Lexa. These photographs are going to paint the whole goddamn internet tomorrow. You and Miss Griffin are hot news and I would like my designs to be applauded. Feel free to pass that message along to your girlfriend.”

Lexa rolled her eyes -- Cage was just bitter about Clarke’s polite refusal to be his doll. 

“Cage, I have a speech to prepare. As long as you don’t have me pop my collar in that ridiculous way you do, get on with it. ”

He smirked when she glanced up at him, “sure, I’ll get on with it. Just need you to quickly try on suit number one.” 

She nodded and finished a few more thoughts on the classified phone conference, typing as quickly as possible before stepping down from the podium and grabbing the first outfit. 

Two hours later, Lexa stood with Titus patiently waiting for Clarke outside of the venue for the education banquet. 

“You didn’t think to pick her up? Or have her meet us at the tower?” Titus had his hands on his hips as he glared at the lack of Clarke’s presence. “You sent Tyler away to represent you in Ton DC, your highness, but since when does a lack of an assistant affect your ability to plan a date?”

“We agreed to meet here,” Lexa dismissed his words, watching the docking station for Clarke’s arrival. “And she’s arriving with her parents, not alone.” 

“You’re five minutes late because she’s five minutes late,” Titus’s formal robe caused Lexa to turn away and hide her smirk because it made him look harmless. 

“I’m sure Clarke has a reason for being a little late, TItus, and you’re being incredibly overdramatic. It’s still cocktail hour.” As she said it, the Griffins black car landed and some valets rushed to help them out. 

“Hey sorry about that,” Clarke was in front of her, “Dad couldn’t decide on a suit or robe.”

Lexa nodded and a small smile graced her lips before she felt Abby giving her the usual cheek kiss greeting. 

Abby had on a robe that reminded Lexa of her mother and her chest tightened a little with sadness before it passed. 

“So you wore a suit all day just to wear another suit?” Clarke whispered to her as the group started walking to the entrance of the banquet. 

“Suits get me on the best dressed list,” Lexa explained, smirking as she whispered back, “I can't pull off a robe like Titus.”

Upon entering they were still given privacy to do coat check. Clarke dropped her coat from her shoulders to reveal a sparkling gold and white gown. 

“You look lovely, Clarke,” it was Titus who said what Lexa was currently incapable of saying, stunned speechless by the revealing cleavage. 

“Thank you Titus. You as well.” 

Lexa swallowed and tore her eyes away from Clarke’s form as the blonde took her coat to check in. 

“See, if you wear a robe you don’t need a coat,” Jake said defensively. 

“That’s what mother always said,” Lexa offered him support. She only wore her Royal robes once in awhile, the first time was her coronation and most recently the over a year ago to formally sign the revised legislation. 

It wasn’t cold outside but Lexa supposed Clarke might have felt chilly with such a… revealing dress. A dress that had reappeared next to her as Clarke once again leant into her to whisper. 

“You look good,” the words were said by her ear with a grin. 

“I… thanks.” 

“I was kidding, okay?” Clarke grabbed her arm and steered them by a few other distinguished guests checking their coats and staring to force them to the banquet hall, “Like teasing you. There’s nothing wrong with how you dress.”

Lexa understood Clarke was nervous and felt the need to talk for distraction. She smiled softly. 

“I knew you were teasing,” Lexa whispered back, trying as hard as possible to look natural as they walked into the banquet hall. The media took pictures instantly of their arrival and Clarke gripped her arm tighter. “I have a stylist, he’s very good at knowing what clothes I should wear.”

Clarke grinned then, “the guy who left me three messages before tonight? He’s pretty passionate about your wardrobe which is an understatement.”

“Your highness!” An automated droid camera and its accompanying reporter stood in front of them. 

Lexa raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Miss Vie.”

Maya Vie, a well known reporter, smiled at her, “have time for a few words?”

Lexa nodded her consent and Clarke leaned away from her to greet Maya with a polite smile. 

Other reporters that had been talking to arrivals left them in favour to crowd around her and Clarke. Flashes of cameras went off. 

“Tonight we celebrate our education system and share conclusions on how to improve,” Lexa said, “the Ambassador put a lot of work into making sure our education system has a new standard -- I’m honoured to be recognizing her efforts today.” 

“Thank you Commander, hope you both have a lovely evening.” Maya said with a knowing smirk. She wasn’t the one to stray from the topic of the evening herself, but she knew every next question that was going to be directed at Lexa would be regarding Lexa’s date. 

Discreetly, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and held it tightly in comfort to acknowledge they could face this forewarned onslaught together as reporters started asking the two about their relationship. 

“Miss Griffin, you’re here tonight as The Royal Commander’s date?”

“Yes,” Clarke said, gripping Lexa’s hand back to thank her before they both let go. 

“There’s been a lot of theories about the nature of your relationship and Miss Griffin is on record confirming she’s your girlfriend.”

“The question?” Lexa asked. 

The reporter blushed, “are you officially a couple?”

“Yes.” 

“How long have you been together?”

“A few months,” Lexa responded.

“When was your first date?”

Lexa didn’t roll her eyes too obviously, but she gave a small enough roll of them so it was known that she found the question idiotic.   
“About a month ago,” Clarke stepped in. 

“Clarke, Finn Collins has been silent about you for a few weeks. Care to comment on his one-eighty?” 

“Not really,” Clarke said, trying hard to contain her pleasure that media had picked up on Finn’s bullshit. “But it’s nice that I can go back to work now with less media attention.”

Her words had the desired effect and the reporters seemed to back off, wishing them a good evening. 

Lexa led the way to the nearest bar and asked Clarke what she’d like to drink. 

“Wine, I guess,” Clarke said. “White please.”

She ordered a white wine for Clarke, and then requested some water. 

“Always starting with water,” a voice interrupted them as Lexa handed Clarke her drink. 

“Roan,” Lexa greeted him, “how are you?”

“Good. Yourself?” He was wearing a robe which Lexa knew his mother had likely forced him into, much like she forced him to marry Ontari Andrews. 

“I’m doing well. How’s Ontari?”

Roan rolled his eyes, “she’s pregnant.”

His lack of happiness told Lexa a lot -- that it wasn’t his choice, that once again he had been coerced. 

“How are you, Clarke? Been hearing a lot about you in the news,” Roan turned his attention to Clarke. 

He had been a few years older than them in Azgeda private school but Lexa and Clarke knew him from social gatherings. 

“Hey Lexa,” Roan’s wife approached them, wearing a gorgeous formal robe like her husband. 

“Ontari,” Lea greeted, “you remember Clarke?”

“Yes, you were at the wedding,” Ontari shook Clarke’s hand and then glanced at Roan, “I’m not feeling well, actually. Would you like to go home?”

Roan perked up, clearly not wanting to be here. “Sure.”

Ontari gave him a secret smile that communicated she felt the same, and then politely said to Lexa and Clarke, “have a nice evening, I’ll read about your speech later Lexa.”

“Good night,” Lexa said, watching the two leave. 

“He… that was awkward,” Clarke said. 

“Yes, but even though they were forced to marry they get along surprisingly well.”

“No, Lexa. You told me his mother is going down for fraud -- they have no idea what’s going to hit them when it becomes public and they’re expecting a child!”

“I’m negotiating with Nia,” Lexa said. “I doubt any public fallout will happen at all.”

“What?”

“Negotiations, Clarke. To see how we can minimize the damage… she’s an old friend of my mother’s and--”

“You’re negotiating to save her reputation after what she did?” Clarke realised she had raised her voice and lowered it to a whisper, “you can’t negotiate fraud -- you’re the Royal Commander!” 

“I always find the optimal solution,” Lexa surprised herself with lowly hissing back at Clarke, upset that Clarke was looking at her like she was a stranger when Clarke had no idea of the full story. “And I will not explain myself to you, especially not here.”

Clarke looked taken aback and blinked, “wow. Okay.”

Lexa watched as Clarke turned away and left her to stand alone with her water. 

She wasn’t left alone for too long, soon accosted by delegates and attendees for trivial conversation. After about twenty minutes of small talk, the banquet dinner bell rung to signal serving of the first course and Lexa made her way to her assigned table for the evening. Clarke was already seated, blatantly ignoring her in favour of texting on her phone. 

Lexa gave a small smile and nodded at the dinner table she had been seated at. Titus sat somewhere else for the evening while she sat with the Ambassador of Education, Anya Vincent, and the key people of her team who were being acknowledged at the banquet tonight. 

She leaned over to whisper in Clarke’s ear when Clarke had put her phone away, “please give me the benefit of your doubts, Clarke.”

Her genuine request caused Clarke to lift her wine as she mumbled back, “I’m sorry… I know what you do is none of my business, just hearing that… I got a little angry.”

The apology was nice, but Lexa still felt like she had let Clarke down. She waited as the starting soup was placed in front of her, thanked the waiter, and then whispered to Clarke again. 

“After, I promise, we can talk. It hurts me to see you think less of me.”

Clarke looked at her with softened eyes, “okay. We’ll talk after.”

Glad that was dealt with for now, Lexa introduced Clarke to Anya and the others. 

\--  
\--

Lexa waited patiently in the car as Clarke bid goodnight to her parents. They agreed to talk on the way home which meant Lexa would drive Clarke to her apartment. Titus was still inside drinking with some of his friends so Lexa was pleased to have Clarke to herself. After a few minutes, Clarke entered the and gave her a smile. 

“That was nice.”

“Dinner was lovely,” Lexa agreed. 

“I meant your speech, Lexa, but dinner was great too.”

Lexa sighed, “listen. About Nia…”

“I believe you when you say you’re doing the best you can, I’m sorry for--”

“No, please. Let me explain,” Lexa pleaded. When Clarke nodded, Lexa took a breath and said her piece. “I investigated because it’s not my duty to only hear one side of things despite evidence. Like a judge, I presume innocence until proven guilty. I called Nia into classified but official and legally binding proceedings to investigate because this was a breach of an authority's trust, yes, but I have to protect the institution and that means the reputation of my institution which I won’t allow to be defined by one person’s actions. And with her being one of the sitting Judges, I needed to be thorough. To my surprise she held nothing back. She admitted fault absolutely and explained that she had been blackmailed with Roan and Ontari’s safety.”

“What?” Clarke sat up. 

“I looked into it to be sure and the blackmail story is true. She was blackmailed by one of my own security so she didn’t feel safe bringing it to me, at one point even suspected me, and that security guard is now being thoroughly investigated. That’s why we haven’t revealed any of the fraud to the public yet because Roan and Ontari are still being threatened and she is still actively doing the fraud so that we can secretly investigate the security. So, yes, I’m negotiating with Nia because she’s now part of the silent investigation I’ve put together. We’re working together to find out who is behind everything.” 

“Woah,” Clarke leaned back, eyes wide. “So… you’ve got quite the headache, huh.”

“It’s not saving lives but it’s stressful at times,” Lexa joked. 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke apologized again, “for doubting you… and thanks.”

“For what?”

“For explaining yourself to me even though you didn’t have to, but mostly for everything you do as Commander for all of us citizens. You really care.” 

Lexa realised she had never really had anyone she got to speak with like this, a friend she could trust with classified information. 

“I was raised with only one purpose, and this is it.”

Clarke looked at her sadly and Lexa had to look at her lap so as not to give away how much of a burden that was despite the honour. 

They arrived at Clarke’s apartment roof with a quiet landing and Lexa felt a pair of arms pull her into a hug. 

After a moment she returned Clarke’s embrace and closed her eyes to savour it. 

\--  
\--

Lexa let out a yawn when she was done reading the morning news, a small smile on her face because of Maya Vie’s headline ‘Education Banquet makes your children think school is trendy largely thanks to The Royal Commander and Clarke Griffin.’ 

The article mentioned them both briefly, focused more on the success of the banquet and key points on the education system and efforts of Ambassador Anya Vincent. There was a large photo Maya had managed, however, of Lexa smiling with Clarke whispering into her ear. It was taken candidly and Lexa could still feel the gentle touch of Clarke’s fingertips on her forearm. 

Her phone rung and she picked it up, “Cage. I take it you’re pleased with yourself.”

“Incredibly,” her stylist said. “Winter is coming, though, I’ve got a few prominent greys we’re going to use on you.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at ‘a few prominent greys.’ That seemed excessive, light grey and dark grey were enough types of grey. 

“Did you only call to warn me about future grey outfits?”

“In part. Just wanted to thank you for the business as usual, I’ve gotten a deal to style some formal attire.”

“I’m glad you finally get to expand beyond my closet,” Lexa leaned back in her chair and swiveled around to gaze at the sunrise. 

“Also wanted to brag a little about how your date matched you and it was a HIT.” 

“Message received,” Lexa rolled her eyes. “If that is all for now, I’ll be seeing you soon for some event I’m sure.”

“Yes your highness,” Cage said politely. 

They hung up and she smiled a bit wider, once again glancing at the picture that had been the top topic on the news. She would be lying if she didn’t enjoy the how good she looked -- especially with Clarke Griffin. 

They did look quite nice together, so nice in fact that maybe she dared hope Clarke thought her a good candidate to actually date? Clarke did compliment her, confide in her, and hug her. Maybe they had a connection worth pursuing? 

“No, no,” Lexa shook her head and internally chastised herself for that hope. 

Clarke only complimented her on a professional level and they were starting a friendship, nothing more. Being lonely made Lexa see things that weren’t there. 

\--  
\--

An obnoxious ringing awoke Clarke early that morning. 

“Pick up your phone already!” Murphy yelled from his room. 

With a tired sigh, she picked up her phone from its charging platform and rolled onto her back. 

“What, Octavia.”

“Hey… so, your new girlfriend has people stalking me at work.”

“What?” Clarke’s eyes snapped open and she leaned up on an arm. ‘What do you mean?”

“I mean that media is up my ass, Lincoln’s ass, Bellamy’s ass, Raven’s ass, Monty’s ass, Jasper’s ass -- literally everyone we know’s ass as well as fucking Royal security just came by and practically threatened me to stay quiet! I spoke to Bellamy and he’s pissed about it as well. What the hell, Clarke? Couldn’t pick up the phone to talk to us for months but have security make me look bad in front of my co-workers by pulling me aside?”

“Octavia--”

“Fuck you and your self-centered bullshit,” Octavia said before she hung up. 

Groaning, Clarke fell back on the mattress in agitation. 

Just great. Not only did Murphy and that cell phone wake her up from a sex dream starring the Royal Commander and moonlight, but now her friends hated her. 

Just one day with no frustrations, was that too much to ask?


	4. Old grudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Octavia talk, Clarke has nsfw thoughts.

Clarke opted to freshen up that morning before calling Lexa, some cold water splashed on the face and deep breaths to help calm her down from her night ‘dreams.’ 

Octavia had been pissed, and Clarke felt her own anger at her friend start to accumulate.

After only one ring, Lexa answered her.  
“Clarke, good morning.”

Her voice sounded rested and soft, and oh-so-very ‘wet dream’ -- which Clarke still felt frustrated by… ‘dream’ her had been very, very close. There had been a full moon, red silken sheets, and breathless murmurs!

“Morning,” she choked out, closing her eyes and trying to calm her racing heart. This was ridiculous. “Um… Octavia just called me.”

Lexa was silent on the other end, probably confused.  
“Okay..?”

“She’s upset... apparently, just now at work, she got pulled aside by Royal security and feels they made her look bad… and she said my other friends as well--”

“I think I understand,” Lexa’s voice interjected, deflated to a tone of apology. “I’m sorry about this, I’ll sort it out.”

Clarke opened her mouth to say something reassuring, she hadn’t wanted to make Lexa feel bad with the call, but Lexa had already hung up the phone.

She let out an irritated sigh, annoyed that Lexa hung up so quickly before they could… talk or something, but more annoyed that Octavia was blowing things up dramatically.

In older age, Clarke had lost a lot patience with her friends and Octavia had always been number one in that category.

Octavia specifically disliked Lexa for a multitude of dumb, bullshit reasons of the past. In fact, when the reasons were said out loud, ‘dumb’ and ‘bullshit’ pretty much covered them. Octavia was not the most rational, Clarke tended to just ignore her attitude in order to get along with her but right now she found herself feeling the start of furious.

Why the hell was Octavia getting mad for something that was a Royal decree? The safety and security of the world’s Royal Commander was no joke. If Clarke was dating her for real, security still had the same protocol. And as far as anyone else knew, they were a couple.

“Fuck,” Clarke muttered, dropping her phone from her hand as she pictured punching Octavia in her hypocritical face.  
How had her friends and Lexa ended on opposite sides, with Clarke stuck in between?

Oh, right. For bullshit and petty reasons.

Reason number one: Lexa punched Octavia’s brother in the fifth grade (nevermind that Bellamy stole Lexa’s baseball and made fun of her before his theft).

Reason number two: Octavia lost the gold medal in youth city martial arts to Lexa and Lexa proceeded to skip a few levels because of her private tutoring sanctioned by Lexa’s mother (which Octavia found unfair, even though Octavia was younger than Lexa and still considered a great martial artist for her age).

Reasons three to nine: just a lot of annoyance at Lexa getting special treatment and praise for martial arts year after year, or studies that she excelled in, or getting to skip school for her Royal Commander education which isolated her from her peers and made her seem better than everyone. And when that boy Dixon whom Octavia crushed on really hard once said Lexa was ‘really pretty.’

The list was long and annoyingly petty, until number ten. By number ten, Octavia’s pettiness had spread amongst their friends and was shared throughout high school like a rite of passage.

And that reason number ten: Lexa breaks Bellamy Blake’s nose.

Clarke remember it all so well because it was an eye opener at how hard it was for Lexa to have peers understand her. Clarke had overheard Bellamy say stuff to Dixon about what a freak Lexa was, and Bellamy only said as much because he was considered the most popular and he wanted to prove that included the Royal heir to be beneath him. Dixon never said things but always agreed with what Bellamy had to say, too afraid to stand up. 

Clarke remembered that day she had been about to call them out because Bellamy had taken things too far with his choice of words, but then Lexa walked by and Bellamy decided to say something to her face, unaware Clarke was around the hallway corner. The things he said, to which Lexa punched him, were horrible. It was after the punch, however, when Clarke overheard her own friends Bellamy, Dixon, and Octavia whisper a conspiracy that they should say Lexa was unprovoked and see what special treatment she got for it which made Clarke decide to go forward to Principal Pike and tell him what she saw happened in secret.

Her friends had been furious when Pike didn’t believe them and told them another student had come forward as an anonymous witness. Clarke never told her friends it was her, partly because she didn’t need that drama in her high school life and also because maybe if they realised other kids in school were willing to talk against them they’d leave Lexa alone. And they did, they just also continued harboring dislike for her.

Totally irrational, dumb, bullshit dislike.

Clarke never really told them about how great Lexa was because Lexa was the Royal heir and didn’t have time for friends anyways… and when they didn’t group-snide Lexa and her achievements, her friends were cool and fun. Then, special number eleven happened a few years later.

Reason number eleven: Lexa’s then-girlfriend, Costia DeGarde, made fun of Raven’s limp at an annual Christmas banquet they all attended through family a few years after graduating high school. Octavia punched Costia for her remark, and Lexa got Royal security involved to detain them all and make sure the punch wasn’t made public. Costia was safely escorted home and all security footage of the incident erased. Security detained them all for five hours while covering up the tracks and forced them to sign non-disclosures about what Costia said so that Octavia, and everyone else as accomplices, were not pressed with charges in exchange that no one share what Costia said. Even Clarke had been mad at Lexa that night, a little bit betrayed that she was using her power to protect Costia when Costia didn’t deserve it.

Later, however, Clarke heard from Lexa’s mother that Lexa had broken it off with Costia because of her behaviour at the banquet, and that the purpose of strong-arming the non-disclosure was to maintain the relationship with Costia’s father whom Lexa respected. The public breakup was quoted to be an amicable breakup and Clarke’s friends assumed Lexa only did it for herself to be single before she ascended to title of Commander.

Raven had been one in their group who never really joined in the Lexa-bullshit, but after that Christmas she started to as well. Rolling her eyes when someone mentioned The Royal Commander because there was no way Costia would have said “limp blitz over there” if she hadn’t have known through Lexa that Blitz was the name of the bomb which killed Raven’s father and resulted in her permanent leg injury.

So basically, Clarke realised for the first time since she started her PR relationship with Lexa, that her friends probably hated her now too.

\--  
\--

“Don’t you think you should have consulted me as a courtesy, Titus?”

Titus rolled his eyes at Lexa's uncharacteristic annoyance, “you hardly have time to eat and sleep, let alone distracting yourself with this pseudo-relationship! When do you have time to be consulted on routine security checks, your highness?”

Lexa sighed, “it’s not just any security check. Remember the non-disclosure I had them sign because of Costia? Tensions are high with them and security. I would have liked to be informed -- better yet, you should have informed Clarke. If we are to be together for at least a year, you damn well better make sure she’s aware of your involvement with her life!”

Titus looked guilty, knowing that it would have been easier for Lexa had he informed Clarke.  
“I’m sorry, I have been busy too… I assumed security had done these checks last week.”

“It’s alright. Nothing can be done now. In case they complain about the checks, make sure we have an ear on the media. Last thing I want during my good publicity is Clarke’s friends trying to discredit me by saying anything that points to me abusing power. They’ve always disliked me, I suspect they would jump at any chance to justify that dislike… I just do not want Clarke having to deal with this on top of what she’s going through.”

“I’ll handle it,” Titus promised. “I’ll have Luna on it right away.”

Lexa opened her mouth and then closed it, thinking to herself for a few long seconds before speaking her mind.  
“You know what? No. I’ll handle it, Titus. Clear my schedule. Also, have Luna get in touch with Clarke and make sure she knows I am not happy with her approach.”

\--  
\--

Lexa’s first stop was Octavia’s work. Octavia was an advertising executive at a prestigious firm. Lexa walked in with her personal security detail and made sure all of Octavia’s co-workers had a chance to greet her or get a photo with her.  
She knew Octavia could see her from her desk, but Lexa took her time and even chatted with Octavia’s bosses, expressing an apology on behalf of her security team for the morning disruption and explaining the reason before entering Octavia’s office and closing the door behind her.

“Octavia,” she said.

“...Commander,” Octavia’s voice was a little quiet and unsure, but also had an edge of anger and sarcasm.

“I came to personally apologise for my security this morning. Clarke called me and told me how upset you were with their… handling. I hope by coming in person you’ll accept my apology better. I’ve also explained to your bosses why security came and offered apologies there as well, for disrupting everyone’s work. You have nothing to fear from them.”

Lexa waited a beat, and when Octavia said nothing she gave a nod, then turned around and reached for the door handle.

“You know,” Octavia said, causing Lexa to pause. “We’re all grown-up now but you’re still throwing your superiority around. Am I supposed to thank you for showing up and making me look cool at work? Media hasn’t let me rest, trying to find out more about Clarke and about our time in school together…”

Lexa dropped her hand and turned back around, staring at Octavia who was smugly leaning back in her office chair.

“I’m really tempted to break that non-disclosure so everyone knows you’re just on a powertrip all the time. Using your security to get what you want... people would just hate our royal freedom-fighter if they knew what a hypocrite you really are.”

Lexa just stared. She waited, maintaining eye contact with Octavia until Octavia blinked. Only then did she step forward. Her voice was low and menacing as she spoke back.

“Let me be clear on something, Octavia. The only reason I bothered to show up here is because your tantrum made Clarke feel bad. I may be the one given more privilege but you… you are spoiled, petty, and so immature it baffles me you’ve managed to get this far in life. Though I suppose that’s only because you are privileged too... This isn’t high school anymore, where I listened and never retaliated. That was at my mother’s behest, but rest her soul she’s not here to stop me from retaliating as I see fit. Speak to me that way again and your friendship with Clarke will not be enough to protect you from what I’m capable of.”

Octavia’s shocked and slightly fearful expression caused Lexa to step back.

She added more gently, “as for your problem with media, I suppose as Clarke’s friend you’ll be more understanding of what she herself went through for months.”

Lexa gave her one final stare-down before leaving the office.

\--  
\--

“Good job everyone,” Attending Cardiothoracic surgeon Dr. Jackson said, congratulating the few surgical residents that had assisted his surgery.

Clarke yawned as they all left for the day, the long surgery was tiring on her feet but rewarding to help save a life and learn from a great surgeon like Dr. Jackson.

She went to the resident’s lounge and changed out of her scrubs before checking her cell phone. There were a few missed calls from people who knew her number, likely media calling for a comment, as well a few emails she would have to read properly.

One text message from Lexa stood out, which she eagerly opened to read.

It read: Clarke, I cleared things at Octavia’s work. Her bosses are understanding.

That eased Clarke a little bit, and warmed her heart because she knew Lexa had mentioned the night before how busy she would be for the next few days.

She responded to Lexa: That’s very kind of you to do… thanks.

She felt nervous after it went through, feeling presumptuous at her ‘thanks.’ As if Lexa did it for her, and not for making sure the Royal security got bad press.

Clarke zipped up her jacket and, when her phone chimed, she was surprised to see it ring instead of another message.

“Hey,” she said, smiling as she answered.

“Hi,” Lexa’s voice gently greeted her, “I called with the assumption that you’re done at the hospital since you responded to my text… are you done or simply on a break?”

“I just finished,” Clarke looked down at her feet shyly after pressing for the elevator.

“Are you free for dinner?”

Clarke felt her heart flutter at the question.

“Yeah,” she said lowly so the people who waited for the elevator with her wouldn’t hear. “Dinner sounds great… um, what time are you thinking?”

“There’s a car waiting for you at the hospital boarding dock in case you said yes…” Lexa said.

“Oh,” Clarke blushed more, “okay then. See you in a bit.”

“Yes, see you soon.” Lexa clicked off and Clarke was left with a fluttering reaction in her body.

She caught the people in the elevator staring at her, probably in recognition, and smiled in greeting. She received smiles in return and felt surprisingly comfortable with the hushed whispers between two people as the elevator went to the loading dock.  
It was different, the way they whispered. There was a hushed tone of awe as opposed to the judgement she had become used to feeling.

Instead of grabbing a cab, Clarke spotted a black car obviously parked and noticed a security woman give her a brief wave.  
“Hi Clarke, I’m Luna,” The woman said as she opened the car door, “your new security detail. Pleasure.”

“Uh, hi?”

“The Royal Commander has sent me to escort you to the tower.”

Clarke followed Luna’s direction and sat in the car, Luna following right after and coordinating the flight route to Polis Tower. The car lifted off the dock and started toward the tower.

Luna smiled at her, “How are you doing today?”

Clarke returned the smile politely, “I’m doing well, thank you.”

“Also, on behalf of my security team, we’d like to apologise for the way we handled protocol. I was put in charge and I thought it was more secure to intimidate and surprise targets, they tend to be more truthful and willing to comply when they’re on their toes. Her highness has told me to be more discreet going forward and for security regarding you, I will always consult personally from now on.”

Clarke nodded slowly, “...right. Thanks.”

They landed at the private docking station of Lexa’s place, and Clarke got out of the car before greeting the security who were guarding the entrance.

Lexa is there to greet her as she entered, a soft smile on her lips and hands stuffed in the pockets of her tight blazer.  
“Would you like to go out or stay in?”

Clarke felt a blush emerge on her cheeks, because Luna was right there watching them. “In? Not quite in the mood for more media.”

“I agree,” Lexa then lifted her gaze to look behind Clarke and greet Luna. “Thank you, Luna. I’ll let you know when Clarke is leaving for the evening.”

“Yes Commander,” Luna nodded and retreated, leaving the two alone.

Clarke noticed Luna roll her eyes before doing so.

“I hope she apologized?” Lexa held out her hand in an directive gesture, indicating Clarke should walk ahead of her to where the couches were.

“Yeah, which… look, I get they were doing their job and Octavia has always been a drama queen and Luna seems to know her stuff so I don’t want to say--”

“Clarke,” Lexa gave her a soft smile and sat down, “Luna was out of line in her efforts to ‘be more efficient’ -- or so she tried to explain -- and yes, Octavia is quite dramatic. But that is their part, you are not to blame nor should you feel you have to fix anything when it is out of your control.”

Clarke, speechless, sunk down on the loveseat adjacent to Lexa’s armchair as a bright red blush erupted across her cheeks.

“Kay,” she cleared her throat, “so… pizza?”

“We have the cafeteria downstairs, I can have a pizza up in ten minutes. Or maybe you’d like pizza from somewhere else? Do you have a favourite place?”

“Pizza from the cafeteria sounds perfect.”

This time it was Lexa who sported the blush, and Clarke Had a sudden realization... Lexa was awfully bashful, could it be she found Clarke attractive?


End file.
